


Chores

by Sophia73



Series: Relationships [2]
Category: zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: Katara get fed up of people treating her like a housewife.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Relationships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871185
Kudos: 5





	Chores

Toph has Thoughts  
By Sophia

Zuko-  
In the morning I woke first(shocker), but when I was on my way out I saw Toph coming in.   
“So this was where you went.” She had a cheeky grin on her face, which meant one thing.  
“What do you want? I’ll do anything” I pleaded, I didn’t need more issues.  
“Get Sugar Queen to give me extra food, for a week.”   
“I’ll try, but if that doesn’t work then what do you want?” I knew Katara hated making extra food so this could end badly.  
“That’s the only thing I want, I know she hates making extra and if anyone else asked she would throw a knife at their head.” Toph was willing to risk Katara killing me so she could have more food, maybe she is really crazy.  
“So why do you think she would make you more food if I asked?”  
“She clearly likes you more than most of us, so go. Aang is still asleep. Take him far away, so when Sokka wakes he can’t help him, Suki told me Katara locked him in so go fast.”  
“Fine,” Toph and I split, why was Toph going to Katara, this early? Then it hit me. That's how she wakes up in time to have food done for everyone. So I pulled Aang out of bed, I wonder how Toph could get Katara out of bed this early, he had a hard enough time with Aang, and Aang wasn’t a crazy water bender that went to sleep at 3 in the morning. Suki sometimes must also go do it, because most times Suki was late to breakfast, but sometimes it was Toph. So they must take turns trying to not die in the morning when waking Katara. After Aang and I finished we headed back and saw everyone but Toph, Katara, Suki and Sokka.   
“Where's the girls and Sokka?” Aang asked.   
“Well Sokka and Suki are trapped in their room, and Toph and Katara have not been seen all morning and no one knows how to cook other than Katara and Suki. So sit and wait for them to show. Or you could try to free Suki and Sokka, I tried but Katara’s ice didn’t break.” Haru said.  
“Well if Katara did it on the full moon I won’t be able to either. She does this ice trick that she learned somewhere that I can't break though it without breaking everything around it. But why didn’t you just break the wall?” So Katara had many tricks that she never uses.  
“Suki said if Katara trapped them it was for a reason. So unless you know where she is sitting down and just hope they come.” Haru said and went back to talking with Teo.  
“Do none of you know where Katara’s room is?” Hakoda asked. Everyone said no. Aang and I sat down.  
“Katara’s room must be somewhere in the temple right?” Aang asked  
“How would I know, maybe you can go ask Suki.” I have never been a good liar, but I only found Katara’s room once by myself and can’t seem to be able to do it again so it was a lie but not a complete lie. Aang got up and made his air ball or whatever and went off to the bedrooms and I got up and tried to find Katara’s room. I tried to go the way she led me last night, but got lost then heard Toph’s voice so I followed that and found them. Toph was trying to wake Katara up or tie her down but had to keep jumping away to avoid the water that was flying at her. If Toph or Suki had to do this everyday he felt really bad. Fighting Katara was a lot of trying to avoid water, but she had so many new tricks. He had noticed that she tended to use only one trick, but swapped when she had to, made it hard to tell what she would do next. Stay and do the same thing or try something new. I walked in and pushed Toph out of the way and jumped on the bed making her fall off.  
“I need to do that next time. Thanks Sparky for the idea. Now Sugar Queen, we need to eat. Since you locked Face Paint and Snoozles in their room you have to make breakfast. Lets go.” Toph walked out the door followed by Katara who had pulled some water from the air and was healing her arm.  
“Sorry if I hurt you.”  
“No it was from Toph, falling on the ground didn’t help it but you didn’t cause it.” That was good, to know I didn’t hurt her by knocking her off the bed. Toph made a way to the kitchen and I realized that was why it was so hard to find Katara’s room Toph would change where the entrance was. We got there and Toph went to find everyone.  
“So Toph wants extra food for a week.” I said getting ready for her to attack me, but the attack never came.  
“Well then tell her she’ll have to wake me up all week. Suki’s no fun. All she does is yell in my ear really loud. Toph, is well you saw.” She grabbed the food from her bag and started to cut up everything and dish it out.  
“I did. I’ll go tell her.” I left and told Toph who was talking with Aang and she ran into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at the kitchen when Katara and Toph came out with food but had their element right behind them.  
“It’s Suki’s turn to wake you up. I only did it because you locked her up.”  
“Well then I’m not giving you extra.”  
“Katara go free your brother.” Hakoda said breaking up whatever was going to happen with the two girls. Toph dropped the earth and repeated what Hakoda had said, Katara dropped all her water on Toph.  
“Why me, Aang or Haru both could have freed them.” She said and handed out the food.  
“Well Suki told us not to,” Aang said.  
“Well then I need to have a talk with Suki.” Katara said jumping away from the rocks Toph was aiming at her. “Looks like I need to have a talk with Toph too, on not hurting me when waking me up” She looked over at Toph who still had two big rocks above her head, Haru and Aang ended up bending it away from her.  
“Okay but then Zuko has to be a part of that. He was after all the one who woke you up today” Toph had the cheekiest grin on her face, luckily no one caught the look.  
“Zuko you knew where Katara’s room was?” Katara had run out of the room dragging Toph with her, most likely to go free, the two still locked in the room, but that left me with everyone else.  
“Umm, no but I went for a walk and heard Toph trying to wake up Katara.”  
“Well okay.” Aang said. That kid was too innocent. Later only Sokka came out and he sat down and took his bowl and finished his food in seconds.  
“Sokka where are the girls?” Teo asked  
“They're crazy! Toph and Katara came and broke down the whole wall and Toph used metal to tie Suki up and Katara made this ice slide and pushed her down. Then they followed. Tui and La know where the girls have gone.” Sokka looked up at everyone. Well that sounded like something Toph and Katara would do. Seconds later something flew past us, when we looked over we noticed it was a metal disc. Everyone turned around to see Toph shooting things at Katara, and Suki trying to pin Katara down, while Katara was trying to land a hit on Suki while making sure Toph didn’t kill her.  
“Girls stop! What in the spirit world started this?!” Aang said and knocked them all over. The three of them never really fought unless something big happened, but that could mean someone took someone else's top, or bracelet, or they were talking about animals, like what was the best or the cutest.  
“So Ka-” Toph started than Katara cut her off  
“Oh no you dont,”  
“So it’s true?!? You’ve got to tell me now!!” Suki screamed  
“Over my dead body.” Katara said   
“Well then Toph will tell me when you're dead.” Then Suki threw one of her fans at Katara.  
“Okay someone tell me what's going on!” Hakoda yelled and that only got Suki’s attention.   
“Come on Katara, heart beats don’t lie” Toph said that and Katara’s face redden so fast. What are they talking about?  
“You're wrong! Suki my room now. I am not about to tell all of them your stuipd daydream” she pulled Suki over top the kitchen   
“It was not a daydream, you are so-” and Katara had pulled water over from my cup and iced Toph’s mouth shut.  
“I like her this way so much more, now leave her here and we will go to your room and you can tell me all about last night” Suki said and pushed Katara out of the room. Last night? Oh agni, what in the spirits world did Toph feel this morning.   
“I’m going to make sure they don’t kill each other. Bye!” I ran off after the two girls. This time I found Katara’s room easy enough. “So what did Toph say?” I asked and sat down on Katara’s bed, Suki had taken the chair so now Katara and I were facing Suki.  
“Well do you first want to tell me what happened last night?”  
“Shut it and spill” I really didn’t want to wait.  
“Fine, so Toph said that when she was going to wake up Katara, you two were sleeping really close to each other, like touching each other close. And that your heart beats louder then Sokka and I’s, and when you came out and saw her face your heart beat could have and should have exploded. And only when you came into the room did Katara wake. And she didn’t attack you after you knocked her off the bed, or when you asked her to make extra food. Everyone knows how much she hates cooking so what did you two do last night?” My face burned up and I looked over at Katara and she was the same.   
“We talked about his past and that was it” Katara said and crossed her arms, it was cute.  
“Wait you guys didn’t” Suki moved her hands so that one hand made a ‘hole’ and she poked one finger through it, implying…   
“NO!” we both shouted so loud that Katara had to heal Suki’s ears a bit.  
“Sorry, but no we didn’t, now I think we should pack our things and run far away, Toph would have told everyone else by now” Katara said. Agni, Hakoda and Sokka will kill me  
“Good idea your family will kill me, lets g-”  
“Not so fast, Katara nice room, but I don’t think you can stay here anymore. You can’t be trusted by yourself” Sokka came walking in followed by a very mad Hakoda, a lost Aang, grinning Toph and everyone else was trying not to laugh.  
“We didn’t do anything. For the love of Yue, Toph you're the worst. We did nothing but talk last night.”  
“You slept together! What do you mean ‘did nothing’ sleeping with someone is doing something!” Sokka yelled  
“What do you guys mean, we traveled together and slept together, what's so wrong with it?” Aang asked and everyone looked at each other, Aang didn’t know what that really meant.   
“Okay so boys take him away and tell him” Suki said and pushed everyone out.  
“We will be having a talk with you later,” Hakoda said to me. We left and sat Aang down at the dinner table.  
“So dad, tell him about it” Sokka said, The Duke and Teo ran off, Haru tried but Hakoda held him back. “Oh no, you will stay here and help, all of you” Hakoda said to Haru, Sokka and me.   
“So Aang do you know how babies are made?” Sokka asked, Haru looked over at me and tried so hard not to laugh.  
“Umm no… Wait are you-”  
“No! I am not Katara and I didn’t do anything” I said, thank the spirits Toph tied me up and dragged me back to Katara’s room, she sat me down beside Katara.  
“So, did you do anything last night?” Toph asked  
“No.” I said and Toph frowned knowing that I was telling the truth.  
“Toph no more extra food for you” Katara said, crossing her arms. She was very pretty but I just got her to trust me, and I am not about to do that to her.  
“Are you at least together?” Suki asked looking over at me  
“No” we said together  
“Well now you are, Toph BeiFong said so. If you even try to disagree I will metal bend you two together.” Toph said and I just looked over at Katara, who was just as red as I was.  
“I hate you so much” Katara said   
“Well I love you too, and I might one day be your sister in-law and I approve of him, so no need to ask Sokka for his. Toph we have a wedding to plan. Bye” Suki waved at us and she took Toph away, and all the ways into the room were blocked with metal so until Toph came back we were trapped.  
“Sooo… that just happened.” I said and looked at her  
“Well, so. I guess that was that, umm how do you think the ‘talk’ with Aang is going?” I was thankful she changed the topic  
“Well it’s your dad, brother and Haru. Haru could barely hold in his laughter, so you can imagine how the ‘talk’ would go.” When we get out there's going to be some really awkward talks.  
“Well want to go and listen?”  
“How? It's metal.” I looked around, all the sides were covered.  
“They know that water can cut through metal.” She smirked and pulled the water from the cups and started to cut through the metal. This girl knows too many tricks. It took awhile, turns out Toph had a lot of metal on her. Once we were out we walked over to behind the kitchen, and listened to Sokka and Hakoda try to explain ‘things’ to Aang. It was weird, Sokka was trying to compare having sex with other games Aang knew. Hakoda was trying to actually talk about having sex, and Haru was still there, and luaghing so hard. Poor Aang, that kid is still too innocent for this. I looked over at Katara who was laughing and rolling her eyes to whatever Sokka was saying.   
“Okay let's go, I can’t listen to any more of that.” She said and started walking back. I followed.  
“So what are you going to do about Suki and Toph?” I wanted to know if she was going to attack them again.  
“Not sure. I might lock Suki in a room with Sokka and just stand outside and make sure no one can free them. As for Toph, 2 meals a day for until we leave.” That seemed like a good idea, but Toph would not stand for it.  
“Toph will kill you.”  
“I know, but that's what she gets for doing this again.” Again? Toph’s done this before?  
“Again? What do you mean?”   
“Well when we met up with everyone Toph was saying how I ‘had an affair’ with like any boy my age. Last time was just a warning and a fight, but now maybe I should do the same to her.” She stopped and had the most evil grin on her face I have ever seen. That says a lot, I grew up with Azula. “Teo and Aang are both the same age as her, maybe…” She was trying to set up Toph with Aang or Teo, agni, I need to see how she’s going to do that.  
“Oh, how are you going to do that?”   
“The same way she set ‘us’ up” She said. She didn’t seem to mind Toph doing that. This can’t be the same girl who had told me not to take one step out of line, that girl hated me, how is that now she doesn’t seem to care that Toph had just shipped them together?   
“Well I want in, and we should go find Toph and Suki, maybe stop them from planning this wedding.” I joked.   
“Well then Toph’s room first.” She led me right in front of Toph's room.   
“Okay, so it needs to be in fall, and have-” Suki was cut off by Katara breaking the door down.   
“How did you get out?” Toph was actually shocked we were standing in front of her.  
“Same as last time. So shut your mouth and go tell my father and brother what you said was a lie. 2 meals a day from now on. I thought you would have learned” Toph got up and ran to the kitchen, wow she must really like food, or she knew that fighting Katara was a bad idea. “And you will have to explain this to Sokka. You're lucky this is your first time.” Katara looked over at Suki, who seemed unsure what she meant.  
“Well fine, but you two better be together, or you will pay…” She said and was NOT joking, she had lots of weapons in this room. Well this is Toph's room.   
“Fine. I hate you by the way” Katara said. Well guess this stay will be very uncomfortable.   
“Love you too, Tara” Suki said and pulled them both out to the main room.  
“So who's making lunch?” The Duke asked, Zuko was shocked that The Duke knew about the ‘talk’ but not Aang.  
“Katara is, I’ll make dinner.” Suki said. Suki and Katara were the only ones that knew how to cook something without risking the safety of everyone in a 30 mile radius.   
“Okay, so what Toph said was a lie?” Teo asked.  
“Sadly yes.” Toph said, coming out of the kitchen with a mad Hakoda, a happy Sokka, a very shocked Aang, and Haru was still trying to calm himself after what he had to listen to.  
“You know I don’t really want food right now,” Aang said, still in shock.  
“Well that’s what people do.” Sokka said. Katara went into the kitchen and Hakoda followed. That can’t be good for Katara.  
“So, let's hear what you learned Aang.” Toph said, she was just making this worse.  
“Well, umm, when a-” Aang started, but everyone burst into laughter first.  
“How do you know about this? We’re the same age, and your younger” Aang said looking at Toph and The Duke.  
“Well unlike you we lived in the real world, and didn’t have people telling me lies.” Toph said picking her toes.  
“Living with Jet you hear things” The Duke said.  
“I will never see things the same way.” Aang said rubbing his head, just then we heard something break in the kitchen.  
“Stop treating me like the same little girl you left. You left and wasn’t there to see me grow, so sorry that life moves on. You should have stayed if you wanted to be there for me!” Katara was yelling and we got up to see what was happening.  
“You're 14! So stop acting like you're grown! Go finish cooking” Zuko had never seen Hakoda get so mad.  
“You're worse than the men at the north pole! None of your soldiers can bend, I am stronger than all of them together so stop treating me like a housewife!” Katara was done. She pinned him to the wall and left. Sokka tried to stop her, she cut his arm and leg, deep to. Toph tied a metal wall, she cut through it. Aang tired fire, she put it out. She was really strong and had incredible control of her element. Aang freed Hakoda, and Suki did her best with Sokka’s cuts.  
“That's the best I can do, you’ll need Katara to help you for the rest.” Suki was right. None of them could treat a cut like Katara, we all knew how to wrap cuts, but didn’t know what to do from there. Katara had grown up learning to do that, she could heal with water, or without.  
“Well I can’t say I am surprised. Sokka and Aang shouldn’t be either” Toph said.   
“What do you mean?” Haru asked.  
“Well when we went to the north pole for Aang and Katara to find a master, they wouldn’t teach Katara fighting with bending because she was a girl. The north pole and in a way south pole are both sexest, they don’t let women do some things. Katara couldn’t stand it so she challenged the MASTER, she lost. She knew very little water bending so fighting a master was stuipd but it did get Pakku, the master, to teach her.” Sokka said. He was clearly in pain.  
“Katara never liked to be told what to do.” Suki pointed out  
“She learned fast” I said, everyone looked at me  
“What?” Toph said  
“We fought at the spirit oasis, it was about three days from when we got there, she learned fast. She beat me until the sun came out and then I had the upper hand.”  
“Well that isn’t an excuse. She’s 14, not an adult” Hakoda said. Katara acted older than most of the group, Katara took care of the group. She healed cuts from training, she made food, she cleaned, and she mended everyone's clothes. She did all the chores.   
“Well I’m going to go find her” I said and left. I went to her room, she wasn’t there. Where else would she be? I looked around and saw that the waterfall wasn’t running as fast, I looked up and saw that there was a ledge, she could have water bended herself up, but I can’t. I could try to use fire bending l to get up there, would it work? I tried, I got there and found Katara sitting there playing with the water.  
“Hey,” I said she didn’t notice that I was there, maybe I could have some fun with this. I walked over and grabbed her hands like with the pirates.  
“Hello water bender” I said, she jumped  
“Zuko spirits don’t do that again, I could have killed you.” She said letting the water flow back to the waterfall.  
“Sorry, anyways are you okay?”   
“I am fine. Is Sokka okay?” She really cared for Sokka over herself.  
“He’ll be, but you can’t be fine. I know how much you hate being treated like that, so unless that was all an act you are not fine” I knew she would not think about what she needed or how she felt unless she knew everyone was fine, Sokka could bled to death, but Suki or Toph would fine her before that could happen.  
“I’m fine, want food?” She asked, she had a bag of food up here? I looked over and saw a big bag filled with food. So this is where all the food comes from.  
“How did you-” There was meat, she could hunt?  
“Well Sokka can’t hunt, you and Aang were always working, I can never find Haru, and I am not going to ask my dad. All he would do is think that everyone else is lazy. So I would go at night.” She said  
“You do all the work, shouldn’t your dad know that?”  
“Nope, he thinks everyone helps with things. Want some or not. I won’t be making lunch, so they can have Suki cook but if you’re up here want something?” She opened the bag and it was filled with dried meat and fruit.  
“Sure” I took a bag of the dried meat, if I eat then will she stop worrying about me, I hope so otherwise there was no way I could get her to talk about the fight. “Now you’re not okay, so talk.”  
“Fine. he’s stuipd, he still treats me like the little girl he left. He treats Sokka like how he should be treated for his age, but not me. He thinks that I’m helpless, and weak. I could beat all the men in his team, none of them can bend and still even without my bending I could win. He forgets I can use a bow, and am pretty good. Sokka has changed. He used to be the same but he sees me fight and knows I can protect myself but when he’s with my dad he forgets that. They think that I have all the time in the world to cook and clean. I rarely get to do things for myself anymore.” She was right, she was only seen fighting or sparring with Toph, but that was more of a disagreement. Not true fights.  
“Well then make them do your job for a week and see how they treat you after that.” making them do everything she does would kill them.   
“That's a good idea. Let's go. I'm telling Suki not to cook for a week.” So we walked back and she healed Sokka’s arm a bit, and told them what they would be doing. Sokka and Hakoda didn’t seem to care. They must think all Katara does is cook, oh were they in for a surprise.   
“No one treat them any different than you treat me, and dad, here's a list of everything that has to be done, and everyone else will be giving you things throughout the week. Suki no cooking. And you have to go hunting and looking for food too. Good luck. Zuko or Toph want to spar?” She left a long list of everything, and none of them knew she had all that food by her room, this was going to be fun. I said yes for sparing, I haven’t had a good fight in a while. Whenever I made Aang spar with me all he did was run away from the attacks. We went back over to her room.  
“Let’s go back up” she said and pulled the water around us and brought us up.  
“How many tricks do you know?” She seems to alway have a new move, but she never was able to work on her bending.  
“A lot, I work every night, I get 3 hours of sleep. Want to go?”  
“No, tell me about what you do everyday. There is no way you only get 3 hours of sleep.” 3 hours of sleep was not good for anyone. She always seemed awake, how did she do it?   
“Well Toph or Suki wakes me up. I go make breakfast, then clean, Suki sometimes helps. I go to the laundry, when that's started I have to go to heal someone, most of the time Aang or Sokka. After is making lunch, then more cleaning and finishing laundry, so sewing and drying. By then it’s almost dinner, if Suki’s cooking I can put away everyone's clothes, otherwise I do it after dinner. When dinner is done and I have finished cleaning I go and hunt, I have a bow in my room. When I come back everyone is hopefully off to bed. I have a snack and come back here and work on bending, then as the moon is no longer above my head I go to my room, clean it from Toph or Suki trying to wake me up, make sure I have enough arrows, if not I go make more. Then I dry the meat and go to bed. Sleep for 3 hours and do it all over again.” she said.  
“That's a lot, and we all know Sokka and your dad can’t cook, but we still need food, so…” I never knew that Katara had to do so much everyday.  
“Well I'm moving the food into my room, now that Suki and Toph won’t be waking me up I can keep them in there. You can come and take whatever you want, there's more than enough for a week. I’ll give Aang some of the fruit, he's the one doing the most anyways. The rest will either have to deal with it or find their own food.” So she’s just going to let me take food whenever I want? Why just me though?  
“Okay thanks, you should get some sleep, 3 hours is never good for someone.”  
“Nah, I am used to it, I’ll just sleep in tomorrow.”  
“Well fine, can I see your bow. Last time I was in your room I didn’t see it.”  
“Okay let's go.” She made a staircase of ice to get down. We walked into her room and she moved her bag with all her jewelry in it and there on the ground was a bow. She must have brought it, there was no way she made this.   
“Did you buy this?” I asked, it was wooden and very well made.  
“No, I can take the water away from trees so I just did that and made it. If I bought it Toph would have broken it, she did it once before, now I learned my lesson.” Wow, it was amazing, it had carvings along the side but was not done.  
“I am guessing you started this but never had time to finish it?”  
“Yup. I know how to make many tools and weapons. You need that skill if you grow up with Sokka. Toph leaves lots of metal in this room, so if you want to make a sword you can.” She said  
“That sounds better than listening to Sokka and Hakoda complain about chores, so sure.” She showed me bins of metal, all the kind that Toph loved to bend, she sat down with a knife and her bow and went to finish the carvings. I went to make my new swords. We talked about our travels and she asked me what I do all day. We talked until Toph came running in.  
“Sugar Queen help. We can’t eat their food!”   
“Well I don’t have any food here. So go” Katara was lying but not lying, there was not food in her room, but she did have food.  
“And tell Aang he gets 2 days off fire bending, I really don’t want to hear him talk about this chore thing. Thanks Toph” I pushed her back out and heard her say, ‘They are perfect for each other. But I need food’ We laughed, neither of us really cared that she was saying that we were together, but Toph was as bad as Sokka when it came to food. This week was going to be fun.   
That week was a lot of me finishing with Aang than going to find Katara still asleep. I took some food then went back to everyone and listened to them all complain, when they went off I went to Katara, she was usually awake. We talked, spared and worked on our weapons. We ate our lunch and went to find everyone yelling about something. We tried whatever Sokka and Hakoda made, then Suki and Katara went to talk about something, I worked more with Aang than went to spend the rest of the day with Katara by her room. I found myself spending a lot of time with her, by the end of the week I was almost done with my swords and she had almost finished her bow. Her bow had carvings from all the nations, it was beautiful the last part she had yet to finish was the fire nation part. She had it started but the week was up before she could finish.   
“So how was your week?” She asked when everyone came in for breakfast.  
“Never make us do it again, we understand how much you have to do now can we go back to the way it was” Sokka said   
“You mean where Katara wasn’t doing our chores, I wouldn’t mind as long as she or Suki cooked. Not having Sokka complain about everything was nice” Toph said and Haru, Teo, and The Duke agreed   
“No thanks. And when did you learn how to hunt Katara” Hakoda asked.  
“When I was 11 thank you very much” She said, she was still bitter to them  
“How? I never showed you.” Hakoda still underestimated her  
“Well watching all the men was something I did a lot since I was the one doing all the healing, so I picked up a few things, I was the one that shot an arrow at you twice” Katara had shown me her skills with a bow, she hit her target 90% of the time. So when she told me she learned herself made me relzied how deadly she could be. And how many times she must have had to hunt for the group.   
“That was you?” Sokka asked, shocked.  
“Yes, well I have to go fix everything you messed up so bye.” She started to leave but then Toph stopped her.  
“No you will let Sokka and your dad work and you will cook and show me these bow skills.” Toph said.  
“Fine I’ll be back soon with the bow.” Katara ran off to get her bow.  
“Toph, why?” Sokka whined  
“Sugar Queen worked that hard everyday, and she slept for 3 hours a day. She did all those things from the day you guys left. She should be working on her bending, not cleaning up after all of us. You don’t do anything but complain, I could feel all the rage she held back before. I know what everyone is doing, all of this week she was working on either her bending or working on this bow of hers. All you used to do was sit around and complain. She took care of you and than us all her life, she acts older than all of us, except Sparky. So shut up and let the girl do her own thing.” Toph made very good points, Katara was always taking care of us. She always did, even when I was on the other side she was always to one cooking, cleaning, and healing. He used to sometimes see her working on the group's laundry, or healing them. It was not fair that now that there are so many of us she now had to do more work than she should.   
“But I have things to do,” Sokka said. Yeah right.  
“Like what? Aang, Zuko, and Toph work on their bending. Haru, Teo and The Duke are working on this weapon, I train with Zuko and sometimes Katara in hand to hand combat, you and Hakoda don’t do anything. Hakoda just watches us work, and you complain. You two should be the ones doing the chores.” Suki said  
“And I haven’t mastered water bending, Katara is never free to work with so I just don’t work on it anymore.” Aang added. Aang had only mastered air, and from watching Katara fight, he was still nowhere close to mastering water, the first element he worked on. The comet was only a month away, the best element to fight fire with was water, but if anything Aang was closer to mastering fire than water.   
“Well I can help you learn how to use a sword, or I could-” Sokka was cut off by Katara shooting an arrow at him. She was clearing, aiming to just scare him and it worked.   
“Wow. You need to us that thing more often” Haru said,  
“Yeah why don’t you have one on you all the time, like Suki always has her fans, Zuko and Sokka have their swords, and I have my glider why did you never buy one?” Aang asked  
“Well before I always used bending, now since I haven’t worked with my bending for a while, it was weaker so I made myself a bow.” Up till last week she had only been able to work on bending for 1 hour or so, so yeah he could see how she would start to feel weaker.  
“So are you going to work or not?” Katara asked. Sokka and Hakoda got up, and went to do the dishes. They just need to realize that Katara had better things to do, and could take care of herself.  
“Now here are your targets now shoot.” Suki said and Toph bent some rocks to make targets, Katara hit everyone of them. After all the ‘wows’ and ‘so cools’ were done, they all went to work on their own things. Toph and Aang went to work on earth bending, the three boys went to work on their weapon and asked Suki to go test it. Katara and I went back to her room to finish our weapons. I was done before her, so I went to see how much she had left. The area she was carving was almost done, it had fireliys, the sun, and the fire nation symbol on it, it was amazing.   
“Wow, you should do more of these.” What she made could have been made by some of the best carvers in the fire nation, and she could carve better then them.   
“It's fun, never have time to.”   
“Well once this war is over you will.”  
“You really think that Sokka would let me.”  
“Well you have to get away from him sometime”  
“Where would I go then?”  
“There has to be places where you have been that you liked”  
“Well other than the poles, the fire nation was really pretty.”  
“Where did you go in the fire nation?” he knew they had gone to the fire nation but never knew where  
“Well, just small villages on the edge on the nation”  
“Well the palace would look very pretty when there's no war going on”  
“How would you know?”  
“My mother would paint the palace and many of them were if there was no war how would the palace look.”  
“That sounds nice but there would be no reason I would be at the palace”  
“You could become a ambassador for the water tribes”  
“Sokka would be the one for the south and I don’t know enough about the north”  
“What if I don’t allow Sokka to take that title?”  
“Sokka is next in line to be chief, he would be told to.”  
“Well you could always just come and visit me”  
“Sure but you will become the fire lord and a lot of work to do. And as if my family would allow me to live alone.”  
“You really think they won’t let you live alone?”  
“You have met the two males in my family right?”  
“Yeah, well you can’t stay at the south pole forever”  
“Well if I had to go anywhere it would be the fire nation. The north pole is worse than the south, earth kingdom weather is annoying.”  
“Well then you could maybe help heal Azula after all this is over. She can be nice, Ozai just made her twisted.”  
“That does sound like something fun. I could actually use my bending”  
“Well?”  
“When the war is over I’ll will”  
“Should we head back? It’s almost lunch and you’re cooking”   
“Yes let's go”


End file.
